Jean Vander Pyl
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Dana Point, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, voice actress | years_active = 1939–1999 | spouse = | children = 4 | othername = Jean Vanderpyl | known for = Voice of Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, and Rosie the Robot }} Jean Thurston Vander Pyl (October 11, 1919 – April 10, 1999) was an American actress and voice actress. Although her career spanned many decades, she was cast as the voice of Wilma Flintstone for the Hanna-Barbera cartoon The Flintstones. In addition to Wilma Flintstone, she also provided the voices of Pebbles Flintstone, Rosie the robot maid on the animated series The Jetsons, Goldie, Lola Glamour, Nurse LaRue and other characters in Top Cat, Winsome Witch on The Secret Squirrel Show and Ogee on The Magilla Gorilla Show. Early life and career Vander Pyl was born in Philadelphia to John Howard and Kathleen Hale Vander Pyl. Her grandfather had come from the Netherlands. Her father was the district manager for Knit Underwear, her mother was a Southerner from Tennessee.1920 U.S Government Census The two died within six months of each other in the early 1950s.California death records, 1952-53 By 1939, she was already working as a radio actress.https://www.familysearch.org/ark:/61903/3:1:3QSQ-G93H-4948-9?i=965&cc=1804002. On radio she was heard on such programs as The Halls of Ivy (1950–52) and on Father Knows Best during the early 1950s, where she portrayed Margaret Anderson; the role was played on television by Jane Wyatt. Her husband, Carroll G. O'Meara, was a graduate of Stanford University who worked as a copywriter at KHJ radio in the mid-1930s and later became an advertising executive. Vander Pyl made numerous TV appearances as an actress in programs such as Leave It to Beaver, The Donna Reed Show, Father Knows Best, The Beverly Hillbillies, That Girl, and Petticoat Junction. One of her final TV appearances was in the opening scene of the Season Two Murder, She Wrote episode, "One Good Bid Deserves a Murder". Vander Pyl also had a cameo appearance in the 1994 live-action film version of The Flintstones as Mrs. Feldspar, an elderly woman in a conga line. Voice work Vander Pyl was the voice of Wilma Flintstone, her best-known character, in the original Flintstones series. She told an interviewer in 1995 that she received $250 per episode for making The Flintstones, and in 1966, when the series ended, she rushed to accept $15,000 in lieu of residual payments from syndication. The Flintstones ran in syndication across the globe for decades. At the time, Vander Pyl lived in San Clemente, California, and remarked: "If I got residuals, I wouldn't live in San Clemente. I'd own San Clemente." Most of her other voice acting work was also for the Hanna-Barbera studio, where she played her first voice role in 1958 on an episode of The Huckleberry Hound Show, voicing an actress in The Yogi Bear episode, "Show Biz Bear". She did additional voices, The Narrator And Southern belles and beautiful girls, on The Quick Draw McGraw Show, Snagglepuss and The Yogi Bear Show. In 1961-62, Vander Pyl played Nurse Larue, Charlie the baby, Goldie, Lola Glamour and additional voices on multiple episodes of Top Cat and in 1962, she did another memorable role, as Rosie, the Jetsons' robotic maid, and 23 years later in 1985 she reprised the character on the returning series. Later, she did the voices of Maw Rugg and her daughter Floral Rugg on a rural cartoon, The Hillbilly Bears and Winsome Witch; both shows were part of The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1965–1967). Jean Vander Pyl was also the voice of Little Ogee on The Magilla Gorilla Show. In 1969, Vander Pyl guest starred on the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode "Foul Play in Funland", playing Sarah Jenkins. In the 1970s, she was the voice of Marge Huddles, the main character's wife on Where's Huddles?, in which she played a role similar to that of Wilma Flintstone and was reunited with her Flintstones cast members Alan Reed and Mel Blanc. She went on to voice Mrs. Finkerton on Inch High, Private Eye, as well as several female characters on Hong Kong Phooey, The Tom and Jerry Show and Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. In the 1980s and 1990s, the talented voice actress did voices on Mister T, Snorks, Yogi's Treasure Hunt and also on The Flintstone Kids as Mrs. Slaghoople. She mostly reprised Wilma Flintstone on spin-off series and films such as The Flintstone Comedy Hour, The New Fred and Barney Show, The Flintstone Comedy Show, The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones, I Yabba-Dabba Do!, Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby, and A Flintstones Christmas Carol. Her last roles were again as Wilma Flintstone on What a Cartoon! episode "Dino: Stay Out!" in 1995, A Flintstone Family Christmas in 1996 and on The Weird Al Show in 1997. Personal life Vander Pyl was married twice. First to Carroll G. O'Meara on March 9, 1939; together they had three children, O'Meara died on February 18, 1962, at the age of 53.https://www.walkmemorylane.wordpress.com/2015/10/04/jean-vander-pyl/amp/ She then married her second husband Roger Wells DeWitt in 1963; the couple had one son, they remained married until DeWitt's death in 1992. Death On April 10, 1999, Vander Pyl, the last surviving original cast member of The Flintstones, died of lung cancer at her home in Dana Point, California, at the age of 79. Vander Pyl was interred in Ascension Cemetery in Lake Forest, California.[https://www.ocregister.com/2008/11/07/jean-vander-pyl/ Orange County Register] Filmography Film *''Deep in My Heart'' (1954) - Miss Zimmermann (uncredited) *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' (1964) - (voice) *''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) - Wilma Flintstone (voice) *''Santa and the Three Bears'' (1970) - Nana (voice) *''Energy: A National Issue'' (1977, Short) - Wilma Flintstone (voice) *''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987, TV Movie) - Wilma Flintstone / Rosie / Mrs. Spacely (voice) *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' (1988, TV Movie) - Rosie (voice) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) - Rosie the Robot (voice) *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' (1993, TV movie) - Wilma Flintstone / Mrs. Slate (voice) *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' (1993, TV Movie) - Wilma Flintstone (voice) *''The Flintstones'' (1994) - Mrs. Feldspar *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994, TV Movie) - Wilma Flintstone (voice) *''The Flintstones Christmas in Bedrock'' (1996, TV Movie) - Wilma Flintstone (voice) Television *''The Flagstones'' (1959) - Pitch Reel Pilot - Wilma *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' (1959–1961) - The Narrator, Various voices *''Mister Magoo'' (1960) - Various voices *''Loopy De Loop'' (1960–1965) - Various Voices *''The Flintstones'' (1960–1966) - 166 episodes - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Additional voices *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1961) - Various voices *''Top Cat'' (1961–1962) - Various voices *''The Jetsons'' (1962–1963, 1985–1987) - 45 episodes - Rosie the Robot, Mrs. Spacely *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' (1964–1966) - 9 episodes - Ogee, Old Lady, Fairy Godmother *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' (1965) - 26 episodes - Winsome Witch, Additional voices *''The Atom Ant Show'' (1965–1966) - 26 episodes - Ma Rugg, Floral Rugg *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (1969) - 6 episodes - Mrs. Cutler, Candy Mint, Princess's Owner, Sarah Jenkins, Witch, Swami Customer *''Where's Huddles?'' (1970) - 10 episodes - Marge Huddles *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1971–1972) - 10 episodes - Wilma Flintstone *''The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson'' (1971) - episode - 11-4-1971 - Herself *''The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie'' (1972) - episode - "Yogi's Ark Lark" - Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Woman *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (1972) - 18 episodes - Wilma Flintstone *''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) - Various voices *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (1973) - 13 episodes - Mrs. Finkerton *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) - Various *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' - segment - "Mumbly" (1976) - Additional voices *''Fred Flintstone and Friends'' (1977–1978) - 95 episodes - Wilma Flintstone *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1977–1980) - Additional voices *''A Flintstone Christmas'' (1977) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''The Flintstones: Little Big League'' (1978) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone *''The All New Popeye Hour'' (1978) - segment - "Dinky Dog" - Additional voices *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1979) - 17 episodes - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''Fred and Barney Meet The Thing'' (1979) - 13 episodes - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone'' (1979) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Gladys *''Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo'' (1979–1980) - 17 episodes - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' (1980) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' (1980) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' (1980–1981) - 18 episodes - Wilma Flintstone *''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' (1981) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' (1981) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) - Various voices *''Mister T'' (1983) - Various voices *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1985) - episode - "Games People Play" - Agnes O'Toole *''Snorks'' (1985) - Additional voices *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1986) - episode - "One Good Bid Deserves a Murder" - Fan *''The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration'' (1986) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986–1988) - 32 episodes - Pearl Slaghoople *''The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special'' (1988) - TV Special - Pearl Slaghoople, Various voices *''Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration'' (1989) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' (1990) - segment - "Fender Bender 500" - 50 episodes - Winsome Witch *''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera'' (1990) - Ride show - Wilma Flintstone, Rosie the Robot *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' (1993) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995) - episode - "Dino: Stay Out!" - Wilma Flintstone *''The Weird Al Show'' - episode (1997) - "Talent Show" - Wilma Flintstone - (final television appearance) References External links * * * Category:1919 births Category:1999 deaths Category:Actresses from Philadelphia Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American radio actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:People from Dana Point, California Category:20th-century American actresses